


El coleccionista de corazones

by Hagastian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Español | Spanish, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Romance, Tragédia, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William pensaba que el primer amor duraba para toda la vida, que sin importar los problemas, las mentiras y los secretos entre él y Michael, iban a salir victoriosos al intercambiar sus corazones en el ritual de unión en primavera.</p><p>Pero las mentiras no sustentan puentes. Y William sin darse cuenta se encontrará al medio de una batalla entre sus creencias, salvarse a sí mismo y el aprendizaje de que la caída desde el cielo es la más dura. Especialmente cuando conoce a Alexander, un alumno de su escuela acusado de tener un prontuario de robos sin pruebas y que de un momento a otro, ha fijado la vista en él. Y en su corazón.</p><p>Y aquello es el detonante del doloroso camino entre el "me ama, me miente para protegerme" y "mañana todo será mejor". Así como la cruda enseñanza de que tener el corazón de alguien es mucho más que guardarlo en un frasco bonito y dejarlo en la repisa de la habitación.</p><p>[Idea original de <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/KiaritaG">KiaritaG</a>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sinopsis

William creía firmemente que el amor todo lo curaba, todo lo salvaba y que si ponía lo suficiente de su parte, podría hasta arreglar aquellos trozos rotos de Michael, el amor de su vida, la luz de su alma, el ser más importante del universo que tras esconder la mitad de su vida en excusas, sonrisas y secretos; destruyó su confianza con uno de los actos más viles dentro de una relación: el engaño.

Pero aún podían salvarse si lo deseaban. El amor todo lo puede, ¿no?

Pero no es suficiente. Y devastado, sin rumbo fijo al perder al amor de su vida; todo da un vuelco inesperado cuando Alexander camina hacia él, sujetando por el cuello sus sueños rotos bajo la excusa de querer robar su corazón.

De querer exprimir su alma hasta secar el más pequeño rincón. Todo bajo una nueva excusa de amor.

Y en un mundo donde muchas cosas son posibles gracias a la magia, William se debatirá entre sus elecciones personales, sus creencias y conocimientos del amor y la dura decisión de adentrarse en la oscuridad para salvar a alguien o morir en el intento.

_"—¿Crees que no puedo robar tu corazón si me lo propongo? ¿Crees que me importa agregar uno más a mi colección?_

_¿Crees que el amor que sientes por mí es suficiente para salvarme a mí y a ti?"_


	2. Hiperventilar

No importaba cuánta fuerza pusiera en su pensamiento, o cuantas veces repitiera el deseo en su cabeza, o que moviera sus manos, chasquidos que iban, venían y volvían a ir. No importaba cuánto esfuerzo hiciera ese día en clases, William no había logrado que la pequeña esfera de luz se mantuviera más de dos segundos encendida en sus manos.

Y era minúscula. Sus compañeros habían logrado transformarlas en llamas. Él aún no era capaz de mantener una maldita luz encendida. Todo era porque no estaba en condiciones, ni para mantener una luz encendida entre sus manos, porque el mismo se sentía a oscuras como nunca antes le había ocurrido sus dieciocho años de vida. Y era terriblemente frustrante, él era bueno manipulando la luz y las llamas.

Pero aquel día, simplemente, era un bueno para nada que no quería salir de su cama y había ido a la escuela por obligación.

Toda la culpa la tenía Michael. 

Y él mismo.

Gruñó, desapareciendo la pequeña luz que tenía en sus manos. Estaba siendo completamente inútil y la sensación generaba en él las ganas de salir corriendo, huir a algún rincón del universo donde no escuchara las risas de sus compañeros de clases, o ver las llamas en las manos de otro. Tenía hasta ganas de llorar por todo lo que no estaba haciendo bien y por su situación actual. Se relamió los labios completamente frustrado; y  sin importarle que estuviera huyendo de clases, salió de la sala con la excusa de ir al baño descociéndose de sus labios; cerró la puerta con un ruido seco, sus manos aún brillantes de líneas de luz mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela.

Necesitaba espacio. Estar solo. Respirar tranquilo sin nadie alrededor.

Abrió la puerta del baño de hombres con un portazo, sintiéndose mejor ante la breve descarga de fuerza. No entró a ningún cubículo, en su lugar se plantó frente a los lavabos y se miró en el espejo ridículamente largo que cubría toda la pared; su imagen pálida y ojerosa parpadeó con cansancio hacia él. No había dormido bien desde cuándo _, ¿tres días atrás? ¿Desde la noche del viernes? Ya estaban a lunes, casi eran cuatro días; más o menos_ , pensó apoyando las manos en el borde de los lavabos, aunque se veía como si no hubiese dormido en mucho más tiempo. Se sentía como si llevara sin dormir durante siglos.

 Daba igual, de todas formas; era una preocupación absurda en comparación con Michael y él; todo importaba menos que ellos dos convertidos en identidades, palabras, pensamientos y acción. Todo era nada comparado con el dolor que se extendía en su pecho ante la sola idea, el único pensamiento que había cruzado su cabeza desde hace tres días.

 Michael lo había engañado.

E _ngañado._

 _Y él lo había permitido_.

—Ugh…

—Si no respiras vas a terminar en la enfermería —sintió, un aliento de voz pegado a su oído, manos tomándolo desde el hombro y la espalda con fuerza—. Y lo único que harán será darte agua de hierbas.

_¿En qué momento?… ¿Qué? ¿Uh?_

Todos los pensamientos que corrían por su cabeza en torno a la conversación que había tenido con Michael, con lo que había pasado, sus propios sentimientos caóticos que no hacían más que chocar entre sí y ahogarlo en aguas negras de culpa, miedo y dolor; se estrellaron con la voz que no tenía idea de dónde surgía y el agarre que le enderezaba con firmeza. Se sentía todo como un tornado y él flotaba en medio de su propia voz llena de miedo y el terror que le mordía el ombligo, los pulmones y la piel parecía que se estuviera quemando porque sus venas ardían en la incomprensión de todo lo que estaba pasando.

_Engaño. Engaño. Engaño. Engaño. Él y Michael. Pareja. Amor. Engañoengañoengañoengañotodoeraunamentira—_

—¡Hey! ¡Respira!

Sintió repentinamente la cara mojada, le tiraron agua en el rostro y la voz le gritaba algo relacionado con que se calmara, respirara, pero sus oídos estaban tapados en su propio dolor.

—No me voy a hacer cargo de un desconocido que se desmaye en el baño, te aviso.

Agua volvió a golpear su rostro, mucha más y molestó parpadeó para ver y darse cuenta que si le estaban hablando a él y afirmando (y no que no lo había imaginado en medio de sus pensamientos sin control). Ahora escuchó que le decía que inhalara, exhalara y dejara de llorar que parecía un idiota así.

De todas formas, obedeció.

Inhaló. Dolió mucho hacerlo, unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras sentía el aire entrar a sus pulmones con rapidez, como si casi no perteneciera allí y estuviera desesperado por instalarse a la fuerza. El muchacho a su lado apoyó una mano en su espalda, los dedos masajeando en círculos mientras le decía cómo y cuándo respirar. Cada diez segundos inhalar y exhalar.

—¿Estás mejor?

La pregunta le hizo soltar unas lágrimas más; no, no estaba mejor. Se sentía hasta peor porque ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a un desconocido que por deber moral de estar compartiendo tiempo con él, tuvo que ayudarle. Pero asintió.

—Sí —respondió con la voz tomada—. Uh…gracias —añadió con incomodidad y sintiendo el sonrojo de la vergüenza de ser visto así, se movió para recuperar por la fuerza su espacio personal—. Gracias.

Las palabras no podían expresar lo ridículo que se sentía, por estar en ese momento allí, con un desconocido viéndole romperse en pedazos. ¡Qué vergüenza más grande ser presa de tu propia cabeza y caer sin poder evitarlo! Tuvo las ganas de esconderse en un cubículo y llorar hasta que el cielo se apiadara de él y se lo llevara;  pero se quedo mirándolo, ausente y con un dolor de estómago que esperaba, le rompiera algo.

No sucedió nada más que un silencio y una sonrisa suave, no le dijo ni “ _qué bueno que estás bien_ ” ó “ _no importa_ ”, como otras personas pudieron haberlo hecho. Simplemente esa sonrisa suave que por alguna razón le incomodó.

No sabía qué decir, o hacer, ¿irse? ¿Dar las gracias y ya? Aún tenía que volver a clases suponía, no habían tocado el timbre para el descanso. Se lamió los labios y sintiendo que el tiempo se alargaba ridículamente miró al otro chico, detallando en su cabello corto y negro, era un poco más alto que él y por la forma en que le miraba, pareciera que le fuera a decir algo importarte o a burlarse.

Pero gracias por las buenas cosas que siempre lo salvan, porque mientras él seguía en ese lapsus eterno del qué hacer, afuera escuchó la voz curiosa y sorprendida de Diana, una compañera de nivel.

—El profesor me mandó a buscarte —dio ella por explicación, en el límite que separaba el baño de hombres y el patio—. Te has demorado mucho en volver.

—Oh… —musitó William, sintiendo repentinamente la boca seca,  hizo una mueca, mirando como Diana le veía con los ojos entrecerrado. Repentinamente entendió que a través de su lenguaje corporal le estaba preguntando si se sentía bien—. Sí. Uh, perdón. Me demoré porque no me sentía bien...Me lavo la cara y volvemos, ¿sí?

—Claro —respondió ella con una sonrisa suave y un asentimiento que movió sus cabellos rubios hacia adelante. William no alcanzó a fijar su vista en el espejo del baño cuando Diana habló de nuevo—: Alexander, ¡hola!. ¿Cómo estás? Deberías estar en clases…

—La materia era terriblemente aburrida —contestó Alexander con aburrimiento y un encogimiento de hombros—. Vine a tomar un descanso cuando encontré a tu amigo llorando como una desesperada.

William enrojeció nuevamente de la vergüenza, pero no dijo nada, porque no tenía el valor y no sabía qué decir. Diana bufó y en lugar de defenderlo, simplemente le miró con preocupación.

Esperó a que alguien dijera algo, pero el silencio incómodo no podía ser roto por otro que no fuera él mismo: y como él no quería y no sabía qué decir, simplemente salió del baño sin decir ni una sola palabra. Pasó a llevar el hombro de Diana y caminó a paso veloz por el patio.

Escuchó como ella se despedía con un “¡Nos vemos el sábado!” y no tardó en darle alcance.

—No le hagas caso, Alexander no tiene filtro.

Él no dijo nada, la humillación aún punzaba sobre su piel. Diana le reiteró que no se preocupara y cambio de tema preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Por mucho tiempo su boca estaba sellada, la sensación fría de los segundos contando hacía atrás mientras cruzaban el patio silencioso.

—Fue culpa de Michael —dijo William al final, cuando estaban alcanzando las escaleras del ala donde estaban sus salas. Se sentía horrible, pero Diana siempre le había escuchado y generalmente ella nunca le pedía explicaciones. Su corazón latió dolorosamente ante la mención y el recuerdo—. Nuestra relación no está bien.

Parpadeó rápidamente, sintiendo esa extraña opresión en el pecho cuando luchaba por no llorar, por respirar y el pensamiento de “ _ugh_ ” que corría por su cabeza.

—Quizás necesitan hablar de lo que está pasando —ofreció Diana con suavidad, sus ojos oscuros preocupados mirándolo y él sólo hizo una mueca no convencido—. A veces te guardas cosas. A lo mejor eso le está molestando.

—No esta vez —cortó con una dureza que no sentía, con la rabia tonta porque ella estaba defendiéndolo a él. Aunque sabía que Diana no conocía lo que estaba pasando—. Fue culpa de él.

—Ah…

Su conversación quedó inconclusa cuando entraron a la sala de clases. Un breve “ _después hablamos_ ” entre los dos, porque sabía que si le decía a alguien, si abría la boca, a la primera palabra se desmayaría del dolor y la angustia. Y ya con un episodio horriblemente vergonzoso dentro de la escuela era suficiente. No quería otro.

°°°

—¿No vas a contestar?

Ambos habían quedado en hablar después de clases. La tarde era agradable, la primavera aún no se hacía sentir con todo el calor y se sentía como un cálido otoño atrasado. Estaban sentados en un banco del parque cercano a una heladería del centro, él tenía un helado de vainilla, su sabor favorito, en una mano y el celular vibrando y parpadeando el mensaje de “ _Michael está llamando_ ” en la pantalla.

—No. No…

Suspiró, mientras dejaba que el teléfono vibrara y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar. La sensación de no estar contestando la llamada de su novio se sentía como una patada de irresponsabilidad y culpa en el estómago. Casi como ganas de llorar de perdón; pero aún así intentó concentrarse en el sabor del helado que lamía sin ganas y no en el grito de su cabeza de atender, ser un buen novio, y escuchar 

Sentía un frío interno mientras le hablaba a Diana sobre algunas cosas que habían pasado entre ellos. Primero había sido el octavo cumplemes, cuando sin querer se había quedado dormido en la mañana que se iban a juntar y Michael no entendió que estaba cansado por haber estado estudiando duramente toda la semana (“¡ _Soy tu novio! Se supone que siempre celebramos este día en la mañana. Me siento terrible por esto…”);_ después las conexiones hasta horas absurdas en el celular, y esas misteriosas “ _no hablo con nadie, tranquilo_ ” que le decía cada vez que le preguntaba…

Y ahora…ahora el engaño. El engaño que él realmente no vio venir.

Aunque aún no le podía decir eso a Diana, cada vez que lo intentaba las palabras simplemente se le atoraban en la garganta. Parecía un maleficio que le impedía hablar con propiedad de sus temores más profundos, como si ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos tuvieran el derecho de escucharlos de su boca.

En algún punto pensó que era patético. Ridículo sentir el miedo de hablar de aquello en voz alta, de querer volver palabras habladas y escuchadas la realidad que tanto temía tocar con la punta de los dedos. Porque sí, en el fondo sabía que parte de su renuencia a querer decirlo, era que si se escuchaba a sí mismo hablarlo, ya no podría negarlo. Ya no podría decir que no, que Michael estaba en su derecho de hacer lo que hizo.

Ya no le quedaría otra cosa que aceptarlo, asumirlo y tomar las decisiones adecuadas.

El problema era que no se podía quedar callado para siempre. Por mucho que quisiera, Diana estaba allí y desde el momento en el que le dijo que tenía problemas en su relación, ella no había apartado la mirada de él, con su presencia, con su cariño de amigo incondicional, incitándolo sin palabras a hablar.

Se sentía atrapado, en cierta forma.

Suspiró, el picor de las lágrimas persiguiendo los bordes de sus ojos. Resistió todo lo que pudo, hasta que vio borroso. Al menos, sí, sí, sí, no lloraría. Era algo.

—Tenemos un problema de…comunicación —sí, sí, decirlo pero no decirlo. Era un experto en aquello. Dio otra lamida al helado, no sabía tan bien como siempre—. Y no sé qué hacer. Es confuso, Diana. Complicado. Lo amo pero…

Pero ¿esto? ¿Qué hago con esto? ¿Qué le digo? ¿Cómo le digo lo que sea que tenga que decirle si ni siquiera puedo contestar el teléfono? ¿Si ni siquiera puedo hablar sin temer que voy a largarme a llorar?, pensó, contando los segundos, las pausas.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Otro suspiro. Ojos cerrados y contando hasta cinco. No iba a llorar allí, en un parque. Suficiente con el espectáculo de la mañana.

Iba a hablar cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar dos veces; eso era un mensaje de texto y tonto de él por pensar que no era nada. Quizás una publicidad de una compañía de teléfono, una tontería. Así que lo sacó de su bolsillo y se percató de las tres llamadas perdidas que tenía. Todas supieron a culpa.

—¿Qué dice, William? 

—Es de Michael —susurró, la garganta apretada. Culpa. Culpa. Culpa, ¿por qué no era un novio responsable? —. “Ven a mi casa, amor. Tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó”.

Verse cara  a cara.

H a b l a r.

—Deberías ir. Las cosas se resuelven hablando, ¿no?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este proyecto nació gracias a la idea de KiaritaG, quién tan amablemente me dejó realizarla. Su idea, en la recopilación de ideas "Adopta una historia yaoi" en Wattpad, me llevó a hacer este pequeño universo mágico que hace años quería probar y tranquila, puede parecer no tener tanta relación con lo tuyo, pero está, i promise.
> 
> Algunas advertencias a considerar: Fuera del yaoi, habrán algunos temas delicados sobre la percepción del romance y dependencia emocional; si hay escenas fuertes subiré la novela de a "mayores" pero dudo que suceda. SI es así, avisaré. Si habrán algunos contenidos de violencia que en realidad no son tan graves, así que por eso se queda en PG13. 
> 
> Y agradezco la lectura, que sigan aquí y bueno, comentarios, votos y sugerencias son agradecidos desde siempre. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad y la paciencia :D.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
